Most Likely
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were always recognized as the star couple at East High and yet, Chad and Ryan got something even more rewarding. Just a little slashy Chyan drabble, with some mentions of Troyella.


** Title:** Most Likely  
**Author:** Friskychipmunk  
**Fandom: **High School Musical  
**Characters**: Chyan! Yay! and Troyella, Zekpay and others I think...  
**Rating**: PG-13, but probably PG, so it's **most likely **(Lawlz...just a little joke that probably only I get...) safe to read around parents or little children  
**Summary**: Troy and Gabriella were the star couple at East high and yet, Chad and Ryan were voted to be together forever.  
**Word Count: **1064...I guess it's not really a drabble but oh well...**  
Author's notes:** Let's see...it's unbeta'ed, an occurrence of total randomness and I just felt like pursuing it. So here is the result of it and I decided I want to post it so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

In their sophomore year of high school, East high was exposed to the overly sweet couple of big basketball star Troy and shy math girl Gabriella. Brought together by karaoke one new years they were inseparable from then on. They did everything they could together and even though they faced the consequences later, skipped multiple friend gatherings to spend time alone together.

Essentially they were the perfect couple. They always got along, were together constantly and never fought. One of them would usually stop their conversation before it lead to a full blown fight. It was irritating to some how they never fought, never yelled at each other. Then there were those people who found it absolutely adorable and sweet, who spent way too much of their time obsessing about the school's hottest couple.

Going into their senior year, their very last year to be together, Troy and Gabriella stayed strong and together. Their personal life stayed personal, with the exception of a few of their closest friends who knew the extent of their "love" life. They were seemingly a happy couple. But there was something about them that sound way too good to be true...

The summer before their senior year, a new love was born. Both rejected by the ones they cared about most, they took comfort in each other. At the beginning they simply looked towards each other for comfort but by the end of the summer it was for a completely different reason. Love.

Ignored by his best friend, Chad sought out someone to complain to, maybe even someone to share how personally he was hurt by the whole Troy ordeal. Thrown aside by his sister, Ryan searched for someone to replace the love of his sister and his only real friend.

Thinking it'd just be a summer fling, they were both shocked when the relationship continued once school had started. It had only been two months of school and the two boys were sick of hiding. They came out to their friends first and were instantly accepted. Their families were next. Unlike their friend, it took a while for both families to come to turn with their love, but they came around soon.

They were in the open now and they couldn't be any happier about it. Finally they were free to hold hands, kiss in the hallway and just generally express their love for one another. But with the amount of affection they displayed, there had to be an equal amount of fighting. Which, a lot of relationship specialists insisted was a good thing and helped form a healthy relationship.

That was the one thing Troy and Gabriella never did. They never expressed their anger, never told each other exactly what was bothering them and thus, nothing got solved. That was the thing that kept Ryan and Chad together, excluding their tremendous amount of love for each other.

When they fought with each other, it was usually brought on by anger or annoyance. Anger towards something the other did or annoyance because of something they _didn't _do. The most important part of their fights though was the end; when they'd run back into each other's arms apologizing repeatedly.

One fight. They'd only walked away, pissed off, from each other once. Most technically wouldn't count considering they were only apart for about a minute. But they'd been discussing their plans for after school. Ryan insisted Chad come watch his rehearsal of their new musical.

Chad didn't seem happy with the plan and made his opinion known, subtly at first so he wouldn't hurt Ryan's feelings. "I think I'll pass this one time," he'd said.

But Ryan had insisted, "Aww...please baby!"

So this time, instead of using his subtle approach, he decided to put it into blunt terms. "Frankly," he had begun. "I've got tickets for the hottest basketball game to ever occur close enough to us and I am not passing it up for theater."

What Ryan had done next truly shocked him. Raising his right hand, Ryan struck him across the cheek with surprising force. Ryan had just slapped him. "Guess who's not getting any for a long time."

"You think I care!" Chad had yelled, watching the blonde retreat down the hallway. Sighing dejectedly, he leaned up against his locker waiting for Troy to meet him their so they could go to the basketball game that had started their fight. The same basketball game that he now felt guilty about going to.

But lucky for him, Ryan came back barely a minute later, flinging his arms around his neck. Chad instantly began apologizing and insisting he didn't have to go to the game. Ryan, doing the same, insisted the exact opposite. He continuously mumbled that Chad should go to the game and that the theater would always be there, unlike the game.

After about five minutes of incoherent muttering, they kissed, made up and went separate ways until the next day. The people in the hallway hardly paid any attention to the two but secretly they all smiled. And when the yearbook came out, they'd know why.

The yearbook came out two days before school ended and everyone was frantically getting their's signed by anyone and everyone they could. At the front of the yearbook, it should all the "most"'s.

Taylor had won most likely to go into science. Kelsi had won most musical creative. Chad had won bushiest hair which was a new award created specifically for him. Ryan had won drama king much to Sharpay's disappointment.

Sharpay and Zeke had won the oddest couple. Troy and Gabriella had won multiple awards, some including cutest couple, best duet, and many others. But their was one award they didn't win.

Instead, Ryan and Chad had won it much to their delight. Most likely to stay together forever. No one could disagree with such a statement. And when Ryan asked Chad to sign his yearbook, he instantly flipped to that page and it sharpie next to that caption he wrote, "I sure hope so."

* * *

Yay for overly cheesy endings! Review if you have the time or just feel like it...don't really care too much...even though I actually do. Anyways...hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to more!...not of this particular thing but things in general. 


End file.
